


奶油蛋糕

by kwumyen



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwumyen/pseuds/kwumyen
Summary: 龙舌A兰老师奎x红酒O老师八abo设定，不是因为我迟发了设定就这样（不要脸
Relationships: 奎八 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	奶油蛋糕

奶油蛋糕  
by.荼眠  
cp.奎八

龙舌A兰老师奎x红酒O老师八  
abo设定，不是因为我迟发了设定就这样（不要脸

一打开门看见金珉奎穿着厚厚的白色羽绒服带着口罩，手里还拎着两大袋东西和一束香槟玫瑰站在门口做着准备敲门的动作，打算出门的徐明浩才想起两人前天对话中的约定。  
所以说到底是怎么样的情况下他才会答应这个提议。  
这件事起因是前天的情人节。今年的情人节的确很不幸，不仅是在星期五还是临近学生考试的时候。两人作为主科老师，忙着给学生准备复习资料和与其他老师商量考卷，压根没想起来那天是情人节。想起今天是情人节时已经是2月14号的晚上9点了。  
因为星期六还要忙着给学生补课，所以在两人的商讨下只能延迟到星期天再补回星期五的情人节了。  
金珉奎只想两人在徐明浩家里，一做顿饭开瓶红酒小小的庆祝一下，晚上在挑一部徐明浩喜欢的电影营造气氛。一向怕麻烦的徐明浩居然鬼使神差下接受了金珉奎的提议，于是就有了开门尴尬的一幕。  
“你来了啊。”  
徐明浩先打破了两人因为尴尬的僵局。他没有拿走那束香槟玫瑰却接过金珉奎手中看起来就沉甸甸的塑料袋  
“你先换鞋再来厨房帮忙，花你就放在桌子上吧。”  
金珉奎换好鞋脱下羽绒服挂在鞋柜旁的衣架上，家里除了沙发上放着的那一叠教学材料，基本上与他上一次来时无异，什么特殊的装饰品都没有，甚至连衣服都是极其普通的白衬衫加水洗牛仔裤。金珉奎无奈地叹了口气，真是个没有情趣的人啊。  
本来金珉奎是打算晚饭后准备甜点给徐明浩一个惊喜，他把做蛋糕要用的材料都买齐了。但奈何现在整个袋子都已经被徐明浩拿走了，于是最后变成了两个人一起完成一个不大的蛋糕。  
金珉奎在料理台上打着鲜奶油，徐明浩正弯着腰蹲下打算取出烤箱里已经烤好的蛋糕胚。  
因为蹲下身原本被稍长的柔软黑发遮住的腺体一览无余，上面还有一个明显的牙印，正是金珉奎前几天留下的临时标记，在颈侧还依稀可见几个淡粉色的吻痕。半透明的白衬衫也只是松松垮垮地搭在身上，勾勒出完美的腰线。金珉奎担心着徐明浩会被烫到而一直看着他，因为分心导致拿着碗的手一个不稳打翻了。  
“小心！”  
徐明浩听到自己头顶传来的声音不太对劲，再加上金珉奎那句急切的提醒，伸出手臂挡在了自己的面前，可惜最终也只是护住了眼睛。打发鲜奶油的不锈钢碗没有砸在徐明浩身上，砸在地上然后骨碌碌地滚到徐明浩的脚边。可是里面的奶油却没有幸免于此，溅得到处都是，大部分的奶油都落在了徐明浩身上，柔顺的黑发也沾上了星星点点的乳白色奶油。  
粘乎乎又湿漉漉的感觉让徐明浩仰头后不满地瞪了一眼不知所措的金珉奎，这种黏腻的感觉糟糕透了。徐明浩也不管还在烤箱里的蛋糕胚，捡起摔在地板上的容器站了起来。  
“对不......”  
金珉奎刚想道歉，但是看到站起来的徐明浩顿时就噎住了。  
颈部的奶油因为体温而融化，顺着颈部的线条划出一道乳白色的水痕。白衬衫开到第二个纽扣，可以看到若隐若现的锁骨上也沾有白色的奶油。家里唯一一条的围裙此刻正穿在金珉奎身上，所以奶油直接落在他的衬衫上，湿润的奶油融化在衣服上，呈现出一滩滩水渍，原本半透明的衣服更是毫无遮掩地透露出里面肉粉色的胴体。手上的奶油顺着修长白皙的指尖滴落在地板上，就连脸蛋和嘴角都沾上了半打发的鲜奶油。  
这样的徐明浩，有点色气和......不妙啊......  
看到自己全身都是奶油，徐明浩先是用嫌弃的眼神看着愣住的金珉奎，然干脆破罐子破摔，打算完成整个蛋糕后再去换衣服，谁知道他这个笨手笨脚的男朋友之后还会不会发生什么意外。  
徐明浩舔了舔指尖上的奶油，觉得这个甜度还可以，便打算让对方按照刚刚这个配方再重新做一遍。谁知金珉奎突然拽住了自己的左胳膊，让他不得不向金珉奎那边靠近，右手急忙撑在料理台上让自己不至于一个不稳扑倒在他的身上。他皱着眉抬头看着似笑非笑的那人，正打算质问他想干什么，金珉奎却突然低下头舔了舔徐明浩嘴角上的奶油，完了还装作一副回味的样子。  
“我想，我有点饿了。”  
“嗯？”  
徐明浩还没来的得及反应就被金珉奎吻上了他的唇，奶油的甜味瞬间充满整个口腔。舌头轻轻地扫过贝齿然后缠上闪躲的小舌，绝不给他一丝反抗逃跑的机会。金珉奎了解徐明浩全身的敏感之处，缠绕着小舌的舌尖有意无意地扫过徐明浩的上颚，让怀中的人儿微乎其微地抖了抖，耳根也染上了显眼的绯红。  
淡淡的红酒香混合在黏腻的奶油间，徐明浩似乎也被他挑起了情欲，双臂环住金珉奎的肩膀，把全身的重量都放在他的身上。龙舌兰辛辣的刺激感早已盖过奶油的香甜，但这并不影响情欲被逐渐挑起，反而是因为辛辣的刺激，让徐明浩的情欲愈发愈强烈。  
徐明浩也不是一直被压制的主。深吻结束时徐明浩立刻挑衅一般地咬上金珉奎的下唇，没有出血，却留下了浅浅的牙印，顺带着抬头向他挑了挑眉，就像是勾引着两人更进一步。  
有些人就是这样，明面上没有节日气氛，什么都不懂不做，暗地里却知道你最想要的是什么。  
金珉奎的手顺着柔软的黑发从发旋一路向下，拇指触到了后颈那一处凸起的腺体，滚烫发热，散发着香醇浓郁的红酒香气，再配合着徐明浩刚刚的挑衅，简直就是赤裸裸的邀请信。于是他也顺着自己的本心，朝腺体重重地按了下去。  
果不其然，徐明浩虽然没有呻吟出声，但是突然加重的喘息和爬上脸颊的绯红，已经暴露得一干二净。刚刚深吻后的嘴唇变得水润红肿，想让人再狠狠地咬一口，欺负到底。金珉奎也的确是这么做了，虎牙在红肿的嘴唇上留下一个深深的印子，一路向下，喉结紧张得上下滚动，他却坏心地在最敏感的肌肤上留下一个明显的红痕，让人浮想联翩。  
锁骨上还沾有半融化的奶油，金珉奎仔仔细细地把上面的奶油舔掉，已经变温的奶油在嘴里是迷人的红酒香醇，比起平时的浓郁奶香，又是另外一番的风味。徐明浩也不甘示弱，混乱地解开金珉奎衣服上的纽扣，然后扒开衣领，露出锁骨和肩膀的一侧。他用力地咬上肩膀，力度之大让蜜色的肌肤上留下一排深深浅浅的牙印，脆弱的皮肤被坚硬的牙齿刺破，溢出几颗晶莹剔透的红宝石。  
他吻掉肩上的红宝石，用力地吸吮着直到完全消失。红宝石是消失了，可是中间却留下了一个青紫的痕迹，之间抚过自己留下的痕迹，耳边却传来那人的轻笑。  
“你可真是一点都不温柔啊。”  
舌尖从锁骨向下，一路留下深深浅浅的印子，最后轻点着胸前的茱萸。就像是迷失在戈壁中的人突然见到眼前有一片葱郁的绿洲，金珉奎不断地索取着，轻咬着，手上的功夫也没闲着，抚摸着背上的脊椎骨，像是在替病人诊治按摩，又在某些敏感的地方突然停下细细抚摸。徐明浩的呼吸越来越重，眼角泛红，毫无反抗之力。  
说是没有反应那是假的，厨房里龙舌兰和红酒的气息愈发厚重，就像是两杯陈年的美酒交织在一起洒在这个小小的空间里，让徐明浩有些微醺，起了反应。白皙的皮肤已经被染上了一层浅浅的粉色，耳根脸颊和眼角早已染上了鲜艳的绯红，他的手托着那人的脸蛋，强迫他停下动作，与自己直视。  
“快点......不要...磨磨唧唧的，还有......不要在厨房......”  
被情欲挑起的水汽在朦胧的双眸里凝结成了泪珠，在眼眶里不停地打转。即使是这样楚楚可怜的样子，却也掩盖不住眼里更深一层的色气和情欲。金珉奎轻轻挑眉，腾出一只手在其中一个塑料袋里面掏出一盒东西，徐明浩虽然看不清那是什么，但也和心中的答案八九不离十。  
“如你所愿。宝贝，情人节快乐。”  
话语未落，金珉奎就一手捞起徐明浩的腿弯，把他紧紧地抱在怀里。厨房里只留下一地打翻的奶油，和龙舌兰与红酒混合的浓郁香气。

FIN.


End file.
